It's okay
by jayreii
Summary: Charlie tells Mac it's okay. Smut. Religious guilt & internalised homophobia. But it's all okay. Set before season 13. (I started writing this before mfhp, it just happens to sound like/relate to it, so I named it after that)


The dying out bud was still in Charlie's mouth. "This stupid fucking thing." He moaned, trying to get the most of the weed left over.

"Idiot. It's dead." Mac raised, from the other side of the couch at his apartment.

"You're dead." He resorted, throwing the short, finished smoke over towards Mac.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie. Don't throw that at me." Mac picked it up. "Psycho." He went to put it in the bin and walked back over to the couch and sat back down. While Charlie barely even whispered, "Not a fuckin' psycho." Under his breath so Mac couldn't hear.

"Can't believe you hogged the last of it. You sure there's no more?"

"Yeah, that's all I found. What even is the time, dude?"

"The clock is right there, bro."

Charlie laughed looking at clock. "I can't even make sense of that shit sober, man."

"It's 2am, genuis." If Mac wasn't high and just had a good amount of beers, he would have rolled his eyes at that.

"Shit. We should probably sleep."

"I guess." Mac got up and picked up the beer bottles off the ground to tidy up the mess and throw them out. Just over 10 cans of beer were all over the floor and that isn't very safe. Even Mac in his current spaced out state knew that.

Mac sorted out all of the bottles and made his way back over to Charlie, before raising his voice again. "You can sleep with me."

Charlie blinked. "What?"

"I mean sleep in the same bed as me." Mac explained and laughed. "Gay."

Charlie gave Mac a suspicious look. "Sure."

Mac sat back down and kicked Charlie as he spoke. "Go pee."

"What? And don't kick me."

Mac kicked him again. "No. Go piss. Don't want you pissing in my bed."

"Don't need one, dude."

Another kick. "Go try. Jesus."

Charlie stood up. "I'll piss on you." He whispered a little too loud.

"Gross, dude."

Charlie smirked. "Nah. You'd probably like it. Lil' freak."

"I am not little!" Mac outraged and gave Charlie another little tap with his foot.

He laughed at that. "Sure that's the part you pick out. I'll piss if it'll get you to stop kickin'."

After Charlie returned from the toilet, he saw Mac in his night shirt and grey sweat pants, with a black shirt in his hands.

Said shirt came flying across the room towards Charlie as he exited the bathroom.

Eventually words did come out of Mac's mouth. "Wear that to sleep. You're tiny so it might as well be a night dress."

"I'm not that small. Shut up."

"Right. Just put it on."

Charlie covered up his already covered chest, folding his arms.

"Dude." Mac began, knowing what the other was thinking. "Charlie. It's just me." He comforted.

Charlie looked down at the shirt intertwined in his arms. "This is your 'Riot' shirt, you love this one. Sure I can wear it?"

"It's whatever. Just get changed. You can't sleep in my bed with those dirty rags you call clothes." Mac feigned disgust, despite the fact he would be usually. He just wanted to get those clothes off Charlie so he could wash them. They really needed it.

Charlie gave in. He put the black shirt on the couch for a second while he took his flilty shirt off. Mac glanced for a second, but he tried his best to not look. Then he took off his jeans, putting his clothes next to the shirt already on the couch. Mac grabbed Charlie's clothes and threw them to infront of the washing machine. "They're getting washed later."

Charlie just ignored him and picked up Mac's black shirt and put it on. Mac was right. It was like a dress shirt on him. Although Charlie would never admit it.

The short sleeves hung just above the elbows and kinda baggy on the sides. The bottom of the shirt went just past his boxers.

Mac just looked at Charlie for a short moment, not saying anything. He tried to repress and ignore what he felt while looking at Charlie like that, but it was difficult. So he just turned around and tried to avoid the thoughts.

"Right come on, then." Mac announced, walking towards his bedroom.

"Alright." He followed him into his bedroom.  
They both got under the covers. At first there were a good few inches separating them, but Charlie didn't like it. Normally Charlie would sleep ass-to-ass with Frank, so now he was used to sleeping while touching someone else. Even if it normally was a gross troll person. Charlie thought touching Mac while sleeping would be much, much better. And here he had an opportunity he wasn't going to waste. He just hoped Mac would let him.

Charlie moved so he was right next to Mac and they were touching sides. Mac didn't seem to mind. So, Charlie turned over so he was facing towards Mac. Mac looked over at Charlie, who was looking right at him.

Mac's heart was beating fast but something in him made him turn over too so they were now facing each other.

This was much better, Charlie thought. But not enough. He needed Mac. Craved him. His high made it so he wouldn't hold back on anything. Charlie definitely wasn't thinking about what he was doing or the consequences. He couldn't.

Charlie burried his head in Mac's neck. Breathed in his scent. Better. Still not enough.

During this Mac's heart was racing, but it felt nice. He didn't think much into it. Charlie was weird, he did weird things. But this wasn't too bad. And it wasn't gay, so it was okay. Sober Mac probably would have pushed Charlie away at this point, but this Mac was too chilled out to care that much.

Charlie then moved his legs so they were now both around one of Mac's legs, pressing into his thigh. The size difference made it work nice and easy. Perfect. Charlie thought. This is what he needed. He squeezed Mac's thigh with his legs. Mac held in a noise at that.

Something in Charlie possessed him to start blurting out words at this point as he felt the literal strong presence of Mac. "God. Mac. Shit. You're so strong." He mumbled into Mac's neck. "Amazing. So fit. Good." Charlie grinded upwards, basically humping Mac for a moment.

It felt too good and Mac was too spaced out to do anything about it. This was making Mac feel so desired. Wanted. He loved this.

Charlie continued, much to Mac's delight. "You're the best, dude." He touched up Mac's arm, feeling his bicep. "Strong." He squeezed Mac's thigh with his leg again, and grinded up against it, much faster and harder this time.

Mac attempted to hold in a moan but couldn't help but to release a groan of pleasure.

Charlie smiled into Mac's neck. "Gay."

"Shut up. Not gay. You're the one grinding up against me." After Mac spoke Charlie moved away slightly from Mac, still hugging his leg, but his face was now close up facing the other's.

"You're the one letting me. You've got a dude's dick against your leg."

"Yeah well, I can't feel it."

"Do you wanna?" He smiled.

"Dude. That's gay."

"No shit." Charlie voice and then groaned, "Come on." He touched Mac's arm. "It's fine."

Mac just looked at him. Not saying anything, subconsciously wanting to hear more.

"Mac. It's cool. You're fine. This is...this is okay, yeah?"

There was no reply to that. Mac was still thinking.

Charlie continued. "You don't have to worry or shit your pants or anything about this."

Mac replied in his own way by slightly moving the leg surrounded by Charlie's slightly upwards.

"I can feel this. There's something happenning here. Can you too?"

Mac shrugged in reply, but he wanted to nod and Charlie could tell by the look in his eyes.

His high gave Charlie a little confidence. He threw the covers off the both of them and pulled up his, well Mac's shirt, that he was wearing with one hand.

"I want you to give me a hand job."

"Dude...Charlie. I... Holy fuck."

"Look, man. I'm just saying you can, Mac. You have the option. And I dont think you wanna let it pass. It's just me. No one has to know. I won't tell anyone."

Mac reached and touched the hem of Charlie's boxers.

Charlie continued to reassure Mac. "It's okay. You can just let go. Do whatever you want. Let yourself, man. You deserve it."

"I want." Is all Mac said.

"Go for it, dude."  
Mac reached into Charlie's tatty boxers and grabbed at his dick. It was a weak grasp at first, despite the strength the man has. He continued on to stroke the member, lightly, not really getting any reaction from the other side.

"Not gay, huh?" Charlie cockily mentioned.

Mac gave Charlie's dick one hard squeeze at the snide comment, going from one extreme to another. "Shut up."

Charlie groaned at the uncomfort. "I deserved that."

"Yeah." Mac spoke but then continued on stroking the dick in his hand, this time how he would do it to himself. That caused a groan from the other's mouth.

Mac picked up the pace of the jerking motion, looking into Charlie's eyes, but Charlie threw his head back at the pleasure.

Calming down the atmosphere a bit, Mac slowed down his hand strokes. He then took the cock out of Charlie's boxers, so it was out in the open and easier to access.

Mac continued on and put his thumb over the tip, making circular movements. This caused Charlie to make even louder noises that just encouraged Mac to go faster. He quickly swirled around the top part of the dick, and touched around where the tip met the base. The member was starting to leak pre-cum, so Mac stopped, wanting to do a lot more first, causing Charlie to give a high pitched squeal at the lack of contact.

Mac's hand moved up and held Charlie's face. He leaned in, slightly closer but was hesitate and stopped. Charlie, understanding, gave a warm smile at Mac. "It's okay." He reassured again.

Mac didn't have to think anymore, he just kissed Charlie as he was still smiling. It was only a quick kiss and he pulled away after a second.

"See? Nothing's wrong." Charlie reassured.

Mac dived in again and pressed his legs against Charlie's, harder this time. This time the kiss got deeper, longer, more passionate. Charlie held onto the side of Mac's face and Mac's fingers went through Charlie's hair. Charlie pushed his body against Mac hard as his tongue moved forwards towards Mac's mouth, asking for entry. Which was immediately granted and Mac's tongue joined in, intertwining with the other as the two continued to hump one another.

After a minute or so of this, they had to pause for breath, so Charlie released, and rested his forehead against Mac's. Both of them were breathing heavily, exhausted from the previous display of affection, making panting noises that were filling up the room.

When Charlie got his breath back, he reached up to Mac's face again, foreheads still touching and whispered. "God, I love you."

Mac, completely shocked by this, looked down at Charlie in disbelief. "You do?"

"Yeah." He breathed. Knowing that one of the things Mac wanted most in the whole world is to be loved, Charlie elaborated. "You're so fucking loved, Mac." He touched up and down Mac's arm, soothing him.

Mac looked up, thinking about his religion again. "What about..?" He started, but couldn't continue.

Charlie, despite not being sober, still knew what he was thinking. "God still loves you too, dude."

"Really?" Mac looked down at Charlie again.

"Yeah, isn't his thing that he loves everyone no matter what?"

"I guess..."

"Then why should that change now, because of who you love? Love isn't wrong, dude."

Mac gave a small smile. "Yeah". He relieved and eventually let go fully.

Charlie stroked Mac's cheek slowly and gently. "God may love you, but he doesn't love you as much as I do." He said while caressing Mac's face. Charlie then removed his hand and gave a small kiss to Mac's cheek.

"But God's love is everlasting and unconditional." Mac clarified.

"I know." Charlie smiled. "I still love you more." He then gave Mac a quick peck on the lips. Mac's heart was overflowed with emotion now, mainly love. He was so greatful for the man in front of him. The only thing he could think to do was give Charlie a tight, loving hug.

"Thanks." Mac simply said.

"Is' okay." Charlie mumbled beneath Mac's body and grip.

"I love you too... so much." Mac stated, really wanting that fact to be known.  
Mac released and realised that he felt Charlie's dick during the hug as they both forgot it was out.

Mac smiled. "You know, this would be much more romantic if your dick wasn't out."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to put it away?" Charlie joked.

Mac responded a little too quickly. "No."

Speaking of dicks, Mac realised his own was still very tight within his pants and he needed to let it go for comfort. "In fact...". He grabbed inside his pants and took out his hard member.

Charlie looked down at it with surprise. "Holy shit, dude. Your dick is much bigger than I thought." He was suddenly back to being really horny again, as was Mac, due to the compliment.

"Really?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah." Charlie pointed out and to back up his argument with evidence, he reached down and grapped Mac's dick, and his own and rubbed them again.

"Look." They both looked down, seeing the size difference. It wasn't that much, but Charlie's was only average and Mac's was way above so. "You're so fucking big." Charlie told.

Mac groaned in pleasure and Charlie too followed his noises.

"Shit, Charlie, this, so fucking good." Was all Mac could get out.

Charlie moaned before speaking. "I know, dude. Fuck." He picked up the pace as he continued to rub the cocks together.

Mac's hand joined in with the frotting, his big, strong hands making it better and way more enjoyable for Charlie, causing him to groan. The two hands touched for a few moments before Charlie's hand gave up, so it was only Mac's hand doing the movements for a while.

After a moment, Mac got really horny and needy. He let go of the members and spoke out. "Ah," He breathed. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at Mac.

"Can you, uh, put your fingers in my mouth?" Mac asked, a little embarrassed, but too into this to care.

"Uh..." Charlie was hesitant at first.

"Please," Mac begged. "I'm so fuckin' horny and it'll be so fuckin' hot." He explained.

Charlie couldn't say no to that. He got his right middle and forefinger and put them inside Mac's mouth. At first Charlie didn't move his fingers and they just stayed dormant, with Mac sucking slightly on them. Then Mac picked up the pace, using his tongue around the fingers.

He used one hand to start up the frotting again and Charlie moaned out without even knowing he was going to do so. Mac pushed his mouth up and down onto the fingers so Charlie didn't have to do so. He then groaned and moaned in different tones onto the fingers, eyelids hooded.

At first Charlie thought the wet fingers were kinda gross, but when he saw how hot Mac looked and sounded during it, all the negative emotions went away and he suddenly was really into it. Charlie started to moved his fingers in and out and around of Mac's mouth, and it was starting to do something for him too. He continued to grind into the frotting as Mac still had a strong grip of the two cock's sliding them against each other.

Charlie could sense that if he didn't stop know he would come soon, and he didn't want this to be the only thing they did tonight. So, he took his fingers out of Mac's mouth and stated. "Wait."

Mac stopped immediately, releasing his grasp on the members. "What?" Mac said between breaths.

"I, I don't wanna come like this."

"What'd you wanna do?"

"C-can you fuck me?" Charlie asked and all of sudden Mac had Charlie underneath him.

"Definitely." Mac then voiced from above the other man, leg in-between Charlie's thighs. He removed his shirt, showcasing his average muscles that Charlie idolised and grew even hotter at.

Mac then left Charlie for a moment as he took his pants and boxers fully off. He then went and fully removed Charlie's boxers and threw them on the floor and went back to hovering over him. Mac had his hands next to his head and now both legs on either side of Charlie.

He took his black shirt Charlie was wearing and pulled it up so you can see Charlie's stomach. "Keep the shirt on." Mac told. Seeing Charlie like this was a turn on enough but him being in Mac's shirt that was too big for him, was doing crazy things to Mac.  
"Okay." Charlie squealed. He wasn't in the mood to tease Mac for being too into this.

Mac was about to go down and inspect Charlie's hole but remember he should probably ask first. "You ready?"

Charlie nodded more times than necessary in vast moments and then moved his legs apart for better access. Mac took that as a definite 'yes', so he moved his hand down and looked at the hole. He put a thumb over the entrance and rubbed it over. It felt tight. Really tight.

"Have you ever, like, put anything up there?" Mac asked.

Charlie was about to say 'no', but thought he would probably sound really squeaky so he shook his head instead.

Mac gently moved his thumb around the hole. "Why does that surprise me?"

"Shut up." Charlie squealed, immediately retaliating. He sounded even worse than he thought.

"This is gonna fuckin' hurt, dude." Mac explained.

"Yeah." Charlie rolled his eyes. "I know how sex works. Shocker. Just fuck me, man." Charlie squirmed around and tried to push himself onto Mac's thumb, loosing patience

"Charlie." Mac spoke, taking his thumb away which caused a high pitched noise of agony from the other. "You gotta chill, dude. Otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself."

Charlie didn't respond so Mac continued. "Open your mouth."

"What for?"

"My fingers."

"Why don't you just use lube?"

"Now you care. Two seconds ago you wanted my thumb inside you without anything." Mac stared at Charlie but he was being ignored. So he got to his point. "I ran out and I'm not going to wake up Dennis to get some from his room. So, open your mouth. I'll be gentle."

Charlie opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out in comic relief. Mac put his fingers in and the atmosphere got heated again.

Charlie hummed against his fingers and somehow it actually felt really good. Maybe it was because it was Mac or because he was currently really horny and wanting more, more of anything. It was probably a mixture of all of them, but he sucked hard on the fingers in his mouth as Mac moved them in and out, using his tongue and saliva.

Mac eventually took his fingers out and there was a lot of spit dripping from them.

"Jesus Christ, Charlie."

"Sorry. Is that gross?"

"Kinda. Don't expect anything less from you though, man. Plus it probably helps." Mac stated, putting his fingers against Charlie's entrance.

"Are you ready? I'll only start with one finger at first."

"Yeah, dude, please." Charlie moaned.

Mac pushed his forefinger slowly into the hole. It was slow, but it still had the force to make it go in. Charlie was making little groaning noises at this. Mac paused for a second and pushed in a little more.

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"Ugh, dude! I'm fine, just, please! More!"

"Shit. Okay, Charlie." Mac then pushed in all the way this time, a little too fast and hard which caused Charlie to give out a short high-pitched scream.

"Sorry. You told me to." Mac apologised.

"S'kay. Just. Keep going." Charlie spoke through groans.

"You sure? Doesn't hurt?"

"Hurts. But feels too good."

"I don't wanna hurt you, man."

Charlie moaned at that. "Don't give a shit, man. Want more. Need more. Need you. Fuck. Mac. Please." He cried, putting his ass down on the fingers and wiggling around it, almost in tears.

"Holy fuck." Mac spoke under his breath. He took his middle finger and pushed it in half way in Charlie's ass, causing a loud noise to escape from the other's mouth.

"Fuck! Yes! More." Charlie voiced.

Mac pushed further so they were both fully in and moved his fingers around, expanding the hole. "Like that?"

"Y-yeah, exactly. F-fuck, Mac..."

Charlie groaning his name only encouraged Mac to go harder, faster, deeper, if that was even possible.

Mac realised a third finger was probably needed, but so was more lubricant. He held his free hand up to Charlie's face. "Spit." Mac ordered.

Charlie looked confused so Mac explained. "You need another finger and more spit."

Charlie didn't need to know anything else. That sounded fucking good enough to him. He collected a lot of saliva in his mouth and a load of spit went down onto Mac's hand. The hand didn't move so Charlie kept on giving out saliva to Mac until it was good enough.

Mac then used the spit on his hand to cover a third finger next to the ones already inside Charlie, and put some around the hole and whenever he felt it would be helpful.

A third finger went in, but not before Mac asked again. "You fine with this?"

"Y-yeah. Please. Hurry up with this shit, man. Want you, so bad."

"You have me, dude." Mac pushed in the third finger, eventually getting it all the way in. He moved his fingers around for a short while, preparing it for his member. When he thought it was good enough, he started to remove his fingers, causing Charlie to raise the volume of his moans. When the fingers were no longer there, Charlie almost cried.

Mac needed to comfort Charlie before he entered him again. "Are you okay? Did that not hurt too much?"

"Dude." Charlie groaned. "You worry too much. I said I'm fine."

Mac looked at the hole he had just entered. "It looks all red and sore though." Mac licked his own thumb and rubbed it gently against the soreness for a short moment. He went and kissed Charlie's cheek, then his nose, then his lips, then his sweaty forehead. "Love you." Mac made known, still rubbing the entrance.

"Dude. I love you too and this is cute and everything, but, shit. I just want your dick in me. You're taking ages." Charlie complained impatiently.

Mac gave Charlie one last round of quick kisses, all around his face, first his forehead, then cheek, then lips. He then moved back slightly and starting rubbing his own cock, to make sure it's still as hard as it could be.

He held up his hand to Charlie again. Charlie didn't need to be told this time and he just let out a good amount of spit onto Mac's hand that then was used by Mac as lubricant on his own member. He positioned them so his dick was a few inches away from Charlie's hole. Mac had one hand near Charlie's head and one on his own dick.

Mac rubbed his cock some more, but then spat on his own hand and his saliva joined Charlie's on his member.

"Ready?" Mac asked, but Charlie just gave him a look that read as 'seriously?'. So Mac took that as a sign to go forward, he moved inwards and his dick was right at the entrance, not even pushing in yet.

Charlie was already making little moans of pleasure and was trying to push his ass down onto the cock. Mac would definitely not allow that behaviour so he grabbed Charlie gently by the shirt and pushed him up with it.

"No." Mac demanded. Charlie called out in frustration.

Mac's hand stayed on the shirt that Charlie was wearing and used his other hand to grab at the spit covered dick. He pushed it in, slowly, and now only a couple of inches were in.

"Ah!" Charlie shouted. "Mac! I need all you, man! Fuck!"

"I'm just tryna be careful." Mac explained. He went in even deeper, another three inches, just to make Charlie stop complaining for one second. A moan came from Charlie and he tried to push down again, but Mac pushed him back up again with the grip he had on the shirt.

"Be a good boy, Charlie." Mac all out a sudden announced.

"Fuck! You can't do that shit to me, man!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mac smirked. "You like that shit? You gonna be a good boy and take all my dick? But only when I say you're allowed?"

"Ah, yes!" Charlie gave in. "I'll be a good boy, just, please! Please, I need you so bad. I'm begging. Mac!" He cried out.

"Shit, Charlie." Mac pushed all the way in at that, maybe a little too fast. Or at least compared to the gentleness he was using before. He could feel his dick all the way in there and Charlie felt so full.

A scream of pleasure and pain came from Charlie. He couldn't form any actual words for a moment but eventually came round to say. "Yes! Fuck! Finally! God, thank you." Charlie didn't know why he thanked Mac, but he did it anyway.

"God, Charlie. You're doing so well. Such a good boy."

Charlie gave a very high pitched squeal, but was just waiting for Mac to start moving. He knew Mac would wait a bit first and he didn't have any power left in him to complain anymore. Plus, he wanted to be a good boy.

Mac didn't want to be annoying with his words anymore, so he leaned in and gave Charlie a long kiss on the lips and then looked into his eyes as if to ask permission to continue. Charlie nodded back at him, understanding.

Mac then began thrusting into Charlie, immediately hearing a scream in pleasure from Charlie. He continued even harder, groaning himself.

Charlie was enjoying this too much for something that was so painful. "You're fucking me so good, Mac." He praised.

"Oh yeah? Well you're taking me so good."

Charlie just moaned at that, only enjoying the movements for a moment. Charlie had to put an arm around Mac, holding him as he continued his thrusts. It was so fast, so hard, and so good.

"Mac, you're fucking amazing." Charlie voiced, from where Mac's neck was.

"Nah, Char, you're fucking amazing. You're the best at taking all of me, man. You're doing so well."

Charlie moaned at the praise and his other arm went around Mac, basically hugging him at this point. Mac pushed them forwards with his thrust and wrapped a strong arm around Charlie, slowing his thrusts down slightly.

Mac made sure he had a good grip on Charlie with his hands and they were in a solid position on the bed, then picked up the pace. This caused Charlie to bite down on Mac's neck a bit too hard for release, not meaning to do so.

"Jesus, Charlie!" Mac yelled.

Charlie stopping biting. "Sorry. That just kinda happened." He whispered into Mac's neck. Charlie then went and planted kisses on the bite mark as another form of apology.

"S'okay." Mac carefully placed Charlie fully back onto the bed, with his hands behind him guiding them. He touched the part of his neck Charlie took a bite out of, then leaned down for a kiss.

Charlie looked up at Mac to ask a question. "Does this mean, we're like, boyfriends, now?"

"Uh, yeah." Mac answered then kissed Charlie on the lips before speaking again. "Yeah, baby, it does."

Charlie died at that sensation of these nicknames and all the kissing. He smiled and kissed Mac. "Cool, babe." Charlie half-joked, smiling.

He went back to rest into Mac's neck and gave out a lot of small kisses there. But ending up stopping to yawn.

"Should go sleep, dude." Mac suggested.

"'Kay, babe." Charlie nuzzled into Mac, and Mac tightend his hold onto his newfound lover.

And they fell asleep just like that.


End file.
